


A Village Tale

by thecrazywriter



Series: Stories Of A Village [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazywriter/pseuds/thecrazywriter
Summary: Set in the same universe as my other work.
Series: Stories Of A Village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070624





	A Village Tale

A tale is told by the villagers of a young girl with a backpack and a wide-brimmed hat arriving one day, seemingly appearing out of thin air. She rented a room from the only inn in town and told everyone she met she was on an adventure with her friend, a bright red butterfly that never strayed far away from her. 

People warned her of the forest as was customary, but with each warning to stay away, the girl seemed to grow more and more excited. One evening five days after the girl’s arrival she left a cheerful note about her plans to explore the forest in her room with her payment and left.

A farmer saw her and tried to run after her, but it was too late; she was already past the tree line.

The last sign of her was a backpack found just outside the forest with two butterflies made out of fabric sewn on, one red and one blue.


End file.
